


In Mind's Eye

by turtle_love246



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_love246/pseuds/turtle_love246
Summary: Power hungry lovers end their lives to save their legacy. To rule the world was the only wish they ever held, and they plan to make it happen. Even if it takes starting over and finding each other again.





	In Mind's Eye

I take her hand in mine and squeeze.

"We will rise again and reign together, for our stars must cross again soon"

A tear rips from my eye and kiss her softly. We raise the guns to our heads simultaneously.

"I love you" she cries.

"I love you too"

I squeeze her hand again as her finger trembles on the trigger, and suddenly-

*BANG*

and our lifeless bodies hit the floor.

_We will rise again, my love._

_And our power will be immeasurable._

_\-------------------------_

I open my eyes to the white light and shrouded figures surrounding me. A wailing, that seems distant, is playing in my ears. A woman, in all white with tight, rubber gloves on, grabs me. Suddenly, I learn that the crying is coming from my own mouth and that I have been reborn. These memories will leave me soon as my infant mind takes over. I remember her in a far away memory. This woman who I've yet to meet. All I can imagine is her lips on mine. I grasp for the memory, but it slips away and I'm left with nothing. My crying stops and I'm met with a beautiful young woman, no older than 16. Her eyes are tear as she looks down at me and she hugs me tightly to her chest. My infant instincts kick in and I have my first meal. This young woman must be my mother.

_My mind loses track of thought as my eyes shut and I fall asleep, dreaming of that woman from my memory._


End file.
